


Needed Achievements

by DemiDani



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Multi, Self-Insert, Temporary Character Death, canon cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiDani/pseuds/DemiDani
Summary: They thought that it was over. They beat the game and created a universe to rule. The nightmare was over, right? Wrong. Apparently they missed a few achievements that they need to continue. But where will they get them? How about a session where the new players know all about them and all about the game. Seems easy right? So what’s the catch?





	1. ==> Be John Egbert

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Dani here! My posting here will be very sporadic and a kinda write as I go sort of thing. I have an idea of where it’s going but I don’t really have a set plan. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story!

You are now John Egbert. You just watched the universe tadpole (you heard Jade call it Bilious Slick) fly into the hole that you drilled into Skaia and grow into the universe that you all would rule. You look around at your friends and you can’t believe that it is finally over. Three years ago, you and your three friends started this game and today you are going to finish it with so many more.  
“So!” Roxy exclaims, breaking you out of your thoughts. “Who is going to open that door.”  
Several sets of eyes land on you. “Why me?” You ask. You weren’t anyone special.  
"Egbert, you used your fuckin’ powers to save the timeline and you’ve always been our leader you dumb fuck," Dave stated. “And you’re closest anyways.”  
“I’m your friend,” you remind him.  
“JOHN OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE THIS HELLBENT GAME DROPS ANOTHER INVINCIBLE ENDGAME BOSS ON US.” Karkat said, exasperated.  
“JOHN 1F YOU WONT OP3N TH3 DOOR 1 W1LL” Terezi said, stepping towards the door.  
You feel a surge of annoyance. How dare she think that you can’t do something as simple as open a door. In defiance, you step up to the door and turn the handle. Blinding white light surrounds everything. You throw up your arms to shield your eyes.  
After a few seconds, you lower your arms tentatively and you are in this weird white area. There doesn’t seem to be any flat surface around you. To someone else, it would seem like you’re floating but you know that you aren’t.  
“What the fuck is going on here and why was I pulled into it!!!!!!!!” A familiar voice asked angrily. You look left towards the voice but you and your friends are all lined up in a row about 2 feet between everyone and you can’t move your feet so you can’t see Vriska directly but you can see two sets of long horns in that direction over Dave’s head. You can also see a set of flashing green and orange wings and red fairy wings? You look to your right and there is Jane and you see another set of troll horns but you can’t see the troll they are past Dave’s bro (you think his name is Dirk).  
People were talking while you were distracted but everyone’s attention was drawn to in front of them when words began to appear.

ACHIEVEMENTS:  
BLACK QUEEN DEFEATED  
BLACK KING DEFEATED  
JACK NOIR DEFEATED  
BATTLEFIELD MATURED  
ALL GRIST HOARDS RELEASED  
CREATION OF UNIVERSE FROG

PLAYERS REMAINING: 16  
GODTIERS: 10/16  
ERROR

Red light suddenly floods the room. Everyone starts talking all at once but are immediately cut off as more text filled the void in front of them.

ALL PLAYERS ALIVE MUST ACHIEVE GODTIER TO CONTINUE

You want to scream in protest but you can’t move any of your muscles. All you can do is read the text.

SCANNING SESSION FOR REQUIRED QUESTBEDS........  
QUESTBEDS NOT FOUND  
INITIATING SCRATCH.....  
SCRATCH ALREADY INITIATED  
FINDING NEW SESSION......  
TERMINAL SESSION FOUND  
REMOVING TUMOR...  
SAVING UNIVERSE FROG......  
SAVING NONPLAYERS AND NONSPRITES......  
INTEGRATING PLAYERS AND SPRITES INTO NEW SESSION.....

You feel a warm glow that seems to radiate from your chest to the rest of your body. You’ve felt that same feeling when you used your teleporting powers. Blinding white light engulfs your vision again and when that light fades away, you manage to see that you are in what looks to be a living room that you have never seen before and that there is a person that kind of looks like you staring at you but you promptly pass out before you can say anything.


	2. ==> Be this mysterious person

You are now that mysterious person and you are kind of freaking the fuck out. Well you would be if it wasn’t 10 minutes before 5 people popped into your house and then one fainted. So where were you?

Oh yeah, getting a glass of water.

You find your way to the fridge and get out the pitcher of water. You grab a cup from the cupboard and pour yourself a glass, humming along to the music playing on your headphones. You take a sip of water as you pull out your phone to reply to a series of texts from your girlfriend Lili.

 

Lili: Also who came up with the idea of popcorn balls? I want to break their kneecaps

Lili: Okay thats a lie just shake them and ask why

Lili: Its such an impractical deliverance of popcorn!

Lili: Like, who sat down and was like

"You know what would be a great way to eat something hard like popcorn? A fuckin ball."

Lili: I feel like popcorn balls werent made to be eaten

Lili: And while im at it, who thought

"You know whats great for candy? Fuckin pain salt that destroys your tongue."

Lili: Who the fuck is making treats? Who is in charge of this?!

Lili: Like the fuck?

Lili: Who thought "oh sour things are enjoyable"

Lili: Probably the same people that like to wear leather body suits and get whipped

Lili: Jfc

 

You have to set the water down as you start shaking with laughter. Holy fuck, if you had any doubts about your girlfriend being exactly like a female Dave Strider, this would be a big fucking check mark in the positive. Actually, is that just Roxy? Either way, you love her crazy rants so much and you love her.

After you calm down, you text her back, calling her out for the Striderian rant.

You spend the next few minutes scrolling through Tumblr and texting while sitting at the counter. This is a perfect time for some introspection. Your name is DANI STEWART! You are a 17 year old ENBY (nonbinary person). You like watching YOUTUBE VIDEOS, playing HANDHELD GAMES, and you have started dabbling with SEWING for your COSPLAY needs. Did you say that you do COSPLAYING? Well you do and you are in so many FANDOMS but your “main” one is the WEBCOMIC called HOMESTUCK. You also are an AVID SHIPPER but you usually only ship characters that have INTERACTEDand have shown POTENTIAL to like each other. No crack ships for you. You’re sort of the MOM FRIEND of your friend group. You have ADHD so your MIND sometimes goes a bit ROGUE on you. You live with your mom, dad, and younger sister of 2 YEARS. Your older sister of 4 years MOVED OUT a few years ago. Your cousin Luke lives about A MILE AWAY with your Aunt Crystal.

That’s enough introspection for one day. You suddenly see a blue glow out of the corner of your eye. You scramble up from the bar-chair* and see five blue glowing humanoid shapes standing in your living room. After a second, the glow pops away and suddenly there are 2 humans, 2 trolls, and one sprite in its place. John Egbert, Jake English, Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor, and Nannasprite. You immediately recognize them and you would call bullshit about them being the real deal but they just popped in with a glow that was like John’s Retcon powers and there’s also the fact that Nanasprite is floating and has a fucking tail! You don’t really have much time to freak out because John suddenly just collapses. Jake luckily is standing next to him so he is caught before he hits his head on the glass coffee table.

You say the first thing that comes to your head. “What the fuck is going on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this is like a barstool but it has a back and it’s like a long legged chair. Is that still called a barstool? Oh well, I call it a bar chair.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! It may be a bit slow in the beginning but there are people to introduce and situations that need to be solved.


	3. ==> Dani: Calmly and rationally think things through

Yeahhhh no. That’s definitely not a thing that’s gonna happen. You are frozen, your logic driven mind is racing, trying to figure out what is happening and how it happened. 

“hi!” You jump as Aradia, ever friendly, snaps you out of your panic driven state. “i know that this is probably very shocking but its okay! my name is aradia this is sollux the one passed out on the floor is john and” Aradia looks at Jake. “im sorry i dont know your name”

Jake seems surprised, possibly because he was addressed so forwardly and nicely. “My name’s Jake.”

“English.” You supply, surprising everyone including yourself. When did you get your voice back? Oh no word vomit. “Jake English,Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor, John Egbert, and Jane Egbert or Nannasprite. I know how you guys played Sgrub and Sburb and you guys won so shouldn’t you be in your newly created universe?” Your voice starts to rise as you start getting more panicked. “I know this isn’t that universe because there aren’t any carapacians or trolls here. What made John’s Retcon powers act up and send you here of all places? You guys are fictional here!” You more or less shout that last sentence. You immediately hug yourself and look towards Nannasprite. In a much lower voice, you ask her, “What is going on?”

“Well dear, godtier isn’t just a power-up, it’s a requirement for getting into the new universe.” Nannasprite explained.  “Whoever doesn’t godtier cannot enter the new universe.”

“0h great. s0 that’s why every0ne was freaking the fuck 0ut bef0re. i was w0ndering ab0ut that because n0 0ne tells the blind guy what’s g0ing 0n!” Sollux exclaims.

“What does that have to do with-“ you stop as your eyes land back on John, who is still passed out. “Okay, help John now, freak out later.” You kneel on the other side of Jake and pat John’s cheek. “Hey John, are you okay? Could you wake up for me?”

John bats your hand away and mumbles. “Five more minutes...” You sigh in relief as that _probably_ shows that he is just tired and not seriously injured.

“John, chum, you need to wake up. Things have gone terribly pear shaped.” Jake said, shaking John’s shoulder.

John groans but opens his eyes and sits up. You shuffle back a bit so John has more breathing room. He turns towards you and asks, “Who are you?” He looks around. “Where are we?” He then winces and holds his head. “And why does my head  feel like someone took my hammer and hit me over the head with it?”

“My name is Dani Stewart, you are in my living room because the game is shit and kinda didn’t tell you guys that going godtier is mandatory and it probably used the same energy that your retcon powers use to transport you here and that probably affected you through that link.” You’re surprised that you were coherent and could word that correctly. “The real question is, if you guys are here, where are your friends?”

“well if were here to play sgrub or Sburb with you it would fit to say that our friends are with your friends!” Aradia said, smiling.

“Well, I only have two friends and a cousin that I talk to regularly so that narrows it down if I’m the one that it branches off from. If it’s anyone else, we may have a problem.” You say as you take out your phone to call them. You slightly panic as you realize something. You raise your phone to your ear, calling your girlfriend while quietly chanting, “Don’t let her have Vriska, don’t let her have Vriska.”


End file.
